


Do Not Pass Go

by rainpuddles



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men walk into a cheap hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Pass Go

**Author's Note:**

> Language, sex! Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/springkink/) for the prompt _['Saiyuki, Gojyo/self &amp; Hakkai/Gojyo: exhibitionism, "okay, now that had to be on purpose."'](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/898768.html)_ ILU [](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ankari**](http://ankari.dreamwidth.org/) AND YOUR NAZI BETA WAYS.

"God. Damn. It. All."

The door slammed behind Gojyo as he entered the room. Jeep, who had just been woken up from his nap, chirped alarmedly.

"... Gojyo?"

"That shitty monk, I swear he did this on purpose!"

"I thought that much was obvious," commented Hakkai, reaching to pet the dragon on the chair. "You should know he hates losing, no matter if it's mahjong, poker, or... Monopoly."

"Well, maybe if _Our Banker_ hadn't been so stupidly stingy, he wouldn't have gone bankrupt."

"Maybe if _Someone_ hadn't covered the whole board in little red buildings, Sanzo wouldn't have had to ask the bank for loans."

"I was just playin' the game the way I'm supposed to!"

"Is that so? I wasn't aware fooling other people into believing brothels and love hotels are valid types of property was in the rules."

Gojyo shrugged. "Not my fault the monkey didn't read the rules. Besides, you coulda said something."

Hakkai shook his head, letting out a sigh. "At any rate, there is not much we can do about our situation, now."

"No shit." Gojyo kicked off his boots and collapsed on top of the bed. "This is beyond ridiculous, I can't even _shower_."

"You... can't?" Hakkai's question actually sounded honest.

"I'd have to wait two hours in line. There's some kinda... transvestite festival-convention-thing going on. And I don't have anything against them, but I ain't showerin' while they're all there prettyin' themselves up and tryin' on wigs and... _whatever._"

Hakkai smiled. "Are you afraid they might want to put make up on you too, Gojyo?"

Gojyo glared at him, for lack of a better response. He didn't know whether it would be worse to let Hakkai think that was the case, or to tell him the real reason behind his anger.

The other man chuckled, probably in an attempt to lighten the mood. "It was only a joke."

"I don't like your jokes," muttered Gojyo, burying his face in the pillow—only to jerk away immediately and throw said object against the nearest wall. "_Argh!_ When's the last time they washed that thing?!"

Hakkai glanced at the pillow and then back at Gojyo, intrigued.

"Someone—" Gojyo gestured with his hands, the expression of disgust still present on his face.

"Someone...?"

"—came on that thing."

"... My."

"This is just the fuckin' cherry on top! But it just makes sense, doesn't it. The cheapest room is _always_ the one people use for sex." Gojyo was looking at the floor, now, with his luck he was bound to find a used condom or something equally gross lying about.

"...I wouldn't know."

Gojyo twitched. "I ain't talkin' from personal experience. ... Mostly."

Hakkai turned to look at the pillow on his side of the bed, considering it for a lengthy moment before picking it up and carefully setting it on the floor. "Of course, I believe you."

Really, the only thing worse than having to sleep in the same bed as your best friend whom you found kind of creepy but also kind of really attractive in a cheap room that _reeked_ of sex, was having to do so when you hadn't gotten off in four days. _Five_, counting that night.

Incidentally, that also happened to be the true reason why Gojyo had been so desperate to take a shower. His only consolation was the new record he seemed to be setting. He idly wondered if he could last a week without touching himself, but decided the situation was bad enough already, and that he didn't have any interest in finding out.

"... turn around if you want."

Waiting until Hakkai had fallen asleep was not an option, either. Not with the way he'd sometimes sleep with his eyes open and laugh in the back of his throat. No way, man. Biggest turn off ev—

"What?"

Hakkai repeated the words slowly, using that teacher tone Gojyo hated so much. "I said I can turn around if you want."

"_What._ What are you talkin' about?"

"Exactly what you think I am, I assume."

Gojyo's jaw fell open. He couldn't even begin to count the number of things that were wrong with this scenario, aside from the whole sharing-a-bed-in-a-cheap-room thing. Now Hakkai was offering to look the other way so he could whack off? Or was he jumping to conclusions?

Hakkai cleared his throat. "This _is_ about masturbation, am I correct?"

Nope! Definitely not jumping to conclusions.

"I. Well. Yeah. I mean, no. I. You. _How?_"

"Gojyo, we have been living under the same roof for a little over three years. Plus, the time we have spent on the road. You cannot expect me not to notice these things."

Gojyo sputtered some more nonsense, as he tried to get rid of the mental image of Hakkai purposefully avoiding certain areas of the house at specific times. It had always seemed kind of suspicious, now that he thought about it. Once he stopped seeing women on a regular basis, he'd had to make it up to his dick somehow, and his dick was very demanding. So how come Hakkai had never walked in on him during that time?

"Shit, and I thought I was bein' stealthy." He bit down on his tongue the moment he realized he'd said that out loud.

"Depends on what you consider stealthy. For example, if it's about the fact that you'd throw your magazines and videos under the couch in hopes that I wouldn't notice, well..."

"H-Hakkai!"

"But I have to commend you on your quietness, you barely..."

"I AM NOT JERKIN' OFF IN FRONT OF YOU."

Suddenly, Gojyo was very glad Sanzo and Goku were staying in a decent room, in a different floor. Far, far away from theirs.

"All right, then. Though I did offer to look the other way, just to clarify."

"SAME DIFFERENCE. You'd still be in the same room!"

"I suppose that much is true. But it wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

Gojyo went quiet, making a quick mental review of all the times he'd touched himself while Hakkai was in the house...

The other man interrupted his train of thought before it could go too far. "Ha, ha. I'm just kidding, Gojyo. Unless you have and I did miss it..."

"NO, I THINK I HAVE MORE SHAME THAN THAT, ACTUALLY."

Hakkai _looked_ at him.

"... Generally," Gojyo twitched. "Just. Shut up, Hakkai."

"Am I making you uncomfortable? I thought you didn't mind discussing sex."

"I don't. As long as we're not talkin' about my personal habits."

"Oh?"

"Because it's you!" Gojyo huffed, causing Jeep to flinch in his sleep a little. "You're like. Like... I don't know, like a mother!"

_Terrible_ analogy. But at least Hakkai seemed not to have paid attention to it. "Yes, yes, I understand. Shall we forget this conversation took place?"

"Good plan."

"All right."

Except no, it wasn't all right at all, because there was _no possible way_ Gojyo would be able to forget all the things Hakkai had just said. His brain had not stopped working since the moment Hakkai had first brought it up, and now his mind was playing an Anthology of his Best Self-Achieved Orgasms with Hakkai listening in from behind the door, _and it was making him hard._

He wished he was more of an ass, because then he'd have the courage to ask Hakkai if he could leave the room for ten minutes and get this all over and done with.

"... Perhaps I could give you some time alone, then."

Now, if he was going to offer like that? Well, that was a completely different story.

"Are you...?" Gojyo blinked.

"It would be rude of me not to, now that my suspicions have been confirmed."

"Uh." _Screw this_, Gojyo thought. He deserved to get some release after this whole episode, and it wasn't like he had any shame left to feel. "If you... could...?" He also refused to acknowledge the fact that he was very possibly blushing.

Hakkai nodded and raised to his feet, making the bed emit a loud creak. "I'll go take a walk. Ah... Though it would be nice if you tried not to wake up Jeep. We have been travelling without proper rest for so many days now..."

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry." Gojyo waved his hand in a shooing motion, groaning internally. The last thing he needed to talk about now was some tiny dragon watching him as he masturbated.

He took a deep breath and kept the air in until Hakkai exited the room, at which point he reached down to stub his cigarette out on the floor with one hand and undo his pants with the other, because he was starting to feel like some kind of dumb hormonal teenager who couldn't keep his hands to himself on the first date, and even though a part of his mind kept telling him _yes, you really are a dumb hormonal teenager_ he didn't want to think about that until this was over.

He hummed, feeling his cock harden more as soon as his hand touched the base. _Yeah, that's more like it._ He started tugging his pants and underwear down, just enough to work freely. He also wanted to finish off quickly, because that would give him time to clean up before Hakkai was back.

And _fuck_, there was his subconscious betraying him again. Showing him a clear picture of Hakkai coming into the room just as Gojyo was done orgasming. And instead of looking away, he'd step closer, climb on the bed, and stretch juuuust enough so that he could clean Gojyo off with his mouth.

Gojyo had to bite his lip in order to keep himself from moaning too loud. But Hakkai's tongue was pink and warm on the head of his dick, on his thighs, on his fingers. White smearing on the corner of his mouth, and... that soft, wet sound. That click...

Wait.

_What click?_

Gojyo opened his eyes and found Hakkai leaning against the door, looking at _him_.

"I'm really sorry, I forgot to bring the key with me, and I assumed you would lock the door once you..." Hakkai trailed off. In his defense, he looked really apologetic, and there was the tiniest hint of strain in his voice.

Gojyo's hand was still holding his dick.

Hakkai's eyes darted to the floor and he quickly headed to his side of the bed to retrieve the key from the nightstand. "I'll be taking my leave, then."

"Hang on."

"Eh?"

Gojyo inhaled sharply. "You can stay if you want." He was staring at the dirty ceiling with lidded eyes, so he couldn't know just what kind of face Hakkai had just made. But when he called his name, questioning, there was a certain edge to it that make his cock twitch in his hand.

"I mean. You're already here and I'm... like this, so what's the point."

Hakkai's voice was much lower, now. "I thought I was like a mother."

"S-Shut up, that was a bad choice of words! And it ain't like it matters, anymore. I'm almost done."

Hakkai didn't say anything, didn't move. When Gojyo turned to look at him, he almost wished he hadn't; those green eyes had never looked so serious and deep before. He could feel a shiver run down his spine as he began stroking himself again, slowly.

"Is this payback?"

Gojyo could feel the bed give under Hakkai's weight, and it took him a couple of seconds to reply. "Maybe."

Or so he had thought at first, but now, with Hakkai this close, and with the things that had just transpired in his mind, he was beginning to doubt himself.

Hakkai hefted himself up using one arm and observed. A disturbing combination between a scrutinizing scientist and large cat getting ready to pounce on its prey. Gojyo snorted, amused by his own thoughts. But the chuckle died in his throat almost right after, as he felt Hakkai's hand wrap around his and start leading the pace.

"H-Hakkai, what—"

"Jeep." Hakkai warned, holding on tight to Gojyo's hand. " And I am trying to atone..."

Gojyo shuddered, a breathy laugh escaping his mouth. "F-For your sins?"

"Precisely."

He knew he wouldn't last long. He'd been very close when Hakkai came back and this wasn't helping at all, even with the erratic tempo. But he still wanted to hold on, to stretch this moment as much as possible, because it was all _too good._

Hakkai smiled absently and moved in close to kiss him on the mouth. Not a hungry, or desperate kiss, but simply lips running over Gojyo's, with the tip of Hakkai's tongue slipping out every now and then. Gojyo moaned, the mental images of Hakkai sucking him off now becoming clearer than ever.

Gojyo's hips jerked forward as he came, with Hakkai's hand touching him everywhere he, himself, wasn't. It was long and hard and it took a short while for his pulse to stop ringing in his ears.

"Fuck, that was..." He panted.

"Good, I hope." Hakkai removed his hand and, unlike in Gojyo's fantasies, began wiping it with a tissue. He could deal with that, particularly now that all the pent up tension from the past few days was gone. He could sense sleep creeping up on him the moment he closed his eyes, and it was such a niiice feeling.

"Gojyo."

"Mn—nnn?" Gojyo opened one eye, trying his best to make sense of the words that being spoken.

"Are you feeling better, now?"

"Y-Yeah..." He chuckled lazily. "Thanks, man."

Hakkai joined in, though his laughter sounded completely different. "There really is nothing to thank me for. By the way, I hope you're not planning to sleep just yet."

"Ehh?"

"Well, it wouldn't be polite." Hakkai took Gojyo's hand again and led it to the front of his pants. "You don't know how many days it's been for me, do you?"

Gojyo's eyes flung open, all sleepiness and relaxation forgotten in a second. Hakkai looked pleased.

Gojyo smirked, his hands promptly getting to work. "Think we'll get a better room if we let Sanzo win next time?"


End file.
